Not Your Everyday Imprint
by ElTangoDeRoxanne93
Summary: What would happen if Jacob's imprint was unfortunately promised to one of the wealthiest, cruelest, and most dangerous werewolves in Chicago? Read and find out! Also, check out poplikeapoptrt3, jAmEsGriFfItHs101, and Jacklyn I. McMarrz, for more stories!
1. Prologue

In Order to feel, does that mean we have to feel pain first? Like before you can feel happy or feel love you have to feel like there is no reason to stay where you are? Why is it so much easier for us to feel pain or sorrow than it is to have true happiness? Is happiness real or is it just part of those fairytales we are told when we are young? Maybe that's why they are read to us when we are children. So that we can forget the first feeling we have in our welcoming to the world. We were in a place where in a place where we felt safe and whole, but then it gets taken away from us and we find ourselves in the world that makes it so hard for us to have that feeling again. And soon enough, you can't even remember what that feeling is anymore, or if it even exists. Then you feel empty. Then the fantasies come to help fill that emptiness. For some it would work, and for others they still feel as if a part of them is missing.

These are the thoughts that filled my unconscious mind as I lay in my lumpy, nearly broken bed. As soon as I wake up, I won't remember the thoughts that make me question why I should be a part of this world. I will wake up unable to remember the pained side of my heart, but still remember the dreams. I will be the same happy, fun, and sarcastic person I always am in the world that took away some of my happiness.


	2. A not so good morning

Roxanne's P.O.V.

I groaned as I slowly woke from my nice sleep. I could hear the guys yelling down stairs which was really obnoxious. I'm sure things are going as they usually do, Christian cooking with Kingston, Logan and Axel arguing, Cruz agreeing with his idle Axel, and Tiny waiting for the bacon.

"I get the bacon first this time!" Logan (the youngest) yelled.

"No way, you got the last slice of pizza last night so I get the bacon today!" Axel (the third oldest) argued.

"Yeah, it's not fair Logan." Cruz (fourth oldest) agreed with Axel, as usual.

I put the pillow over my head trying to make the racket stop.

"Where's Roxanne?" I heard Christian (six months older than me) ask.

"I think she is still asleep." Tiny (second oldest) boomed with his low voice.

Why don't they ever shut up? Why! I'm laying here trying to have a nice peaceful morning for once, but that's just impossible with six guys, especially werewolf guys. That's why they need one werewolf girl to keep things a little bit more...under control. Even though, I must admit, I am the one who is making things crazy, but hey they love me anyway.

For some weird reason I didn't hear Kingston (the oldest and the leader of the pack) down stairs yelling at them to shut up, looks like it's up to me. I got out of my almost destroyed bed making the springs shriek, and walked over to my dresser to look in the mirror. My dark brown hair nicely lay curled on my shoulders looking nice and elegant, nope, not scary enough. I shook my hair out and made it look as wild as I could. When I looked again it was frizzy, and looked like a cat had a seizure on my head. Perfect. I walked out of my room in my tank top and boxers and headed down the stairs. The stairs creaked as I slowly walked down into the old and messy living room. I saw Logan and Axel wrestling now with Tiny and Cruz cheering them on. Axel had poor Logan pinned down and was about to wail him. With Axels fist in the air I took in a deep breath and screamed,

"Shut up you annoying bastards!"

They looked up at me and were immediately mortified. Axel got off of Logan who ran to Tiny for safety. I could hear Christian chuckling and heard him whisper,

"Idiots."

"Good morning to you too Roxanne, did you sleep well?" Cruz asked in a sarcastic voice.

That poor stupid boy, if only he held his tongue. I looked up at him with my very famous glare. His stupid little smirk disappeared from his face.

"What do you think Cruz? You think I slept nice? You really think so?" I made sure my voice was icy and I slowly walked closer to him. "Let's think shall we? I spent half of the night fighting the Dukes dunces, and had to do ten times more fighting because a little someone was too busy trying to find the Mr. Galaxy first addition comic that ended up being in your damn shoe box under your bed. So…" I was about an inch from his face. "How do you think I slept?!"

He looked at me with a terrified face, his eyes searching for something to say.

"That's what I thought." I snapped.

I walked over to the kitchen counter and Christian handed me a piece of bacon with his tongs making Axel and Logan gasp. I took it happily."Oh, and good morning to you too." I added, taking a bite out of the bacon. Axel and Logan scowled.

"Mmmm , crunchy, just the way I like it." I licked my lips.

"Oh come on! Christian why do you have to be like that, she didn't deserve that! " Axel yelled, his tan skin turned a dark maroon color. Axel has a little bit of anger issues, incase it was hard to notice.

"It's just bacon." Christian replied in a bored voice.

"We asked first though!" Logan whined.

"It's just bacon." Christian repeated.

Axel and Logan were both yelling at us and as usual we ignored.

"Where's King anyway?" I asked taking another bite.

"Not sure. He said he had to be somewhere and to have breakfast without him." Christian shrugged.

I thought about what might be so important for him to leave so early. He is usually the one who helps Christian in the kitchen. The other four got tired of complaining so they came in and listened to our conversation.

"Why would it be so important that he would have to leave so early?" I asked taking some toast.

"Maybe it's something to do with the Dukes pack?" Tiny suggested.

"Or the garage, maybe a robbery?" Axel added taking some toast as well.

"Or maybe it's the leeches!" Logan said with excitement.

I stopped chewing my toast. Silence spread through the room, all of them looking at me. Logan blinked, realizing what he said.

"I mean…maybe…" he tried to correct it but Christian gave him a look that made him stop.

I put down my toast and walked up stairs. I felt their eyes watch me as I closed the door to my room.

"Leeches." I repeated in a whisper. A growl rumbled through my chest. Flashes of that day shot through my mind. I shook my head trying to fight the memory. Vampires everywhere, the beautiful red haired one was coming after me, I tired running away, screams and howls everywhere, my sister…and the vampire who took her from me, Cecile. The name went through my mind. My hands curled into fists and I couldn't help but punch the wall. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away." I yelled.

I heard the door open anyway. I knew who it was automatically.

"Leave me alone Christian!" I yelled. I pulled my hand out of the wall leaving a hole.

"You know he didn't mean it." He said, ignoring me completely.

I took deep breaths trying to keep control of the wolf that was trying so hard to come out. Christian walked closer to me until he was right behind me. He grabbed my shoulders and twisted me around so I faced him. I looked down. I can't stand looking at him, he knows he's the only one that can calm me down and uses that to his advantage.

"Roxanne, look at me." He said in a kind voice.

I remained looking at my wooden floor. His finger came under my chin making me look up.

"He didn't mean it. Just calm down, try to forget about it, and start the morning over okay?"

I nodded.

"Good. Get dressed. King would want us to head to the garage. And please, for all of us, brush your hair."

I laughed and when he closed the door I got out my sketchbook that was inside my pillow case, and drew a picture of my dream I had last night. About the boy.


	3. The announcement

Hey guys! It's ElTangoDeRoxanne! Just wanted to say thanks to those who have read and reviewed! This is my first Fan Fic so tell me if I need to put more detail, slow it down…anything! Please review! It helps me get a confidence boost and right now I really need one! Thanks! Happy New Year! -

Roxanne's P.O.V

"Hey Tiny, I need that wrench!" I yelled from under the mustang I was repairing.

"I'm almost done with it!" His low voice yelled.

I rolled out from under the car with impatience. What's taking that boy? I got up and wiped the oil from my hands with a cloth. Even though it wouldn't do much, I was sure I looked like a mess, but hey it comes with the job. Besides, I love cars. I guess it's from being raised with car crazy guys. I was taught how to drive at the age of eleven, and I'm seventeen now so I guess you could say I'm a pretty good driver (I'm being modest of course) . My favorite thing is my baby, my black MTT Turbine Superbike. It has the latest engineering technology, has carbon fiber fairings, a rear mounted camera with LCD color display, forward and rear-looking radar detector with laser scrambler, one touch "Smart Start" ignition, but I'm not going to bore you with the rest. It's also very fast and pretty!

"Tiny, come on!" I whined.

"Hold on!"

I groaned and headed to the vending machine to grab some water.

"Well Roxanne, you can make any look hot." A very sleazy voice commented behind me.

I rolled my eyes; I knew exactly who it was.

"I'm not done with it yet Carl." I sighed, ignoring his pick up line completely.

"I didn't come to see how my car was doing; I came to see how you were doing."

I turned around and faced him. His way to far apart blue eyes gleamed, and a smirk was curled on his pale skinned face.

"I'm doing fine thanks." I replied. I made my way to his car. He unfortunately followed.

"You sure?" he asked. "I think you might need a night off and, I don't know go to dinner, maybe a movie…"

"Carl, I'm not doing this right now."

When I reached the mustang I tried to roll under it, but he stood in my way. I took a deep breath so I wouldn't yell, or turn into my wolf form. After all, he is a customer.

"Carl, I'm a bit worried about your car, you know, the one I'm supposed to be _fixing._" I hinted.

"But talking to you is so much more fun."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the car, taking another sip of my water. He leaned his arm on his car that was on one side of my head, and he leaned in closer to me so that our faces were a few inches apart.

"Come on Roxanne, it would be fun. You and me, having dinner at a nice candle lit dinner…"

"You have quite an imagination there. Better hold on to that. It could help you in the future." I told him, patting him on the side of his face.

"You can't always deny us Roxanne. One day you'll be alone and regret rejecting guys."

"Wow, thanks for the warning, I'll be sure to remember that."

I heard huge feet walking over in our direction. Thank God.

"You still need the wrench?" Tiny asked, looking at Carl and me.

"Yes!" I quickly walked over to him and grabbed the wrench. I gave Tiny a look and he grinned.

"How's it going Carl?" Tiny asked, his huge and muscular arms crossed over his huge chest.

Carl looked up at the huge boy absolutely terrified. He gulped,

"Nothing, just checking on my car, wow, looks great, gotta run see ya!"

He ran out of the garage the fastest I've ever seen.

Tiny chuckled.

"Wow, he should be on a track team." I said surprised.

"That guy just never gives up when it comes to asking you out does he?" Tiny laughed.

"Nope. Of course not, that would make things way to easy." I sighed.

Tiny laughed, and I could have sworn it was shaking the whole garage. The guy was huge! Even for his age. He could probably lift the whole pack on a sofa over his head, but he was a gentle giant. He had kind brown eyes, with a smile that would makes you smile back. He had really short dark brown hair and flawless tan skin, which I was always jealous of.

"Roxanne, Tiny," a voice said behind m.

I turned to see King on his way to the office in the back.

"Hey! Where have you-"I began but was cut off.

"Head to the staff room. We're having a meeting." He commanded

"Staff meeting!" King yelled, walking into the "staff only" room.

Tiny and I looked at each other confused, but walked to the office, the rest of the pack following behind us. We walked into the small office that had a rectangular desk with seven chairs, and a little television. We all took a seat except for King, who was facing a wall. Tiny sat by my right and Christian on my left. When the door was shut he turned to face us.

"I'm sorry for leaving so early without an explanation, but I had something very important to do."

"What was it?" Tiny questioned.

King was about to answer but Axel cut him off.

"What is that...is that smell?" Axel's nose curled.

But he didn't have to ask, we all knew who it was immediately.

"You were with the Duke?" Christian asked.

"Why the hell were you with the Duke?!" Axel snarled.

"We need to make peace between our packs-"King tried to explain.

"Why the hell would we do something like that?!" Axel yelled.

"There's no way I am making peace with those douche bags!" Cruz agreed.

The whole room was in an uproar now, all of them complaining about the Duke and his pack. I sat there waiting for them to finally go too far and make King yell.

"SHUT UP!" King yelled at the top of his lungs, just as I predicted.

The room got quiet and they glared at him.

"We have to make peace between the packs because we need to join forces." He explained

Axel was about to interrupt but King put a finger up, and he shout up.

"Weird attacks and disappearances have been happening lately and I believe it's because of newborns."

My heart froze.

"And the disappearances are growing. This means that they must be growing."

"Newborns, in Chicago?" I thought. Vampires usually never step foot in our city since there are two packs of werewolves that could rip them to shreds for it.

"So what's the big deal? Did Duke agree?" Logan asked.

King shifted awkwardly and looked at me.

"The only way he would agree is if he gets…Roxanne."

I froze.

"What?!" the whole pack said in unison.

"There is no way in hell!" Christian yelled shooting out of his seat.

"Are you nuts?!" Axel agreed.

"It's what is best." King answered simply.

"That's not fair! She doesn't even get a say in this?!" Tiny asked.

"It's either that or the whole city turns into newborns!" King argued.

"It can't be that bad, maybe he just wants to go out with her. Then he might get tired of her and dump her." Logan said, trying to look at the positive side.

"No, Logan, it's not like that." King said.

Please don't let it be what I think it is, please, please, please.

"How is it then?" Christian asked through clenched teeth.

Please.

King looked at me; a sad look grew on his face.

No, please no.

"Roxanne is engaged to be married to Duke." King announced.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Cruz yelled.

The whole pack was out of their chairs.

"You have to be joking!"

Engaged…

"I wish I was."

To be married…

"How could you do this to her?! It's not fair!"

To the Duke?

I rose from my chair; they stopped arguing and looked at me. I turned to the door. I could feel all six eyes watching me.

"Roxanne." I heard King say behind me.

I stopped.

"I'm…I'm so sorry."

I stood there for a second then turned the handle and ran out of the office, teard streaming down my face.


	4. Family Friend

Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I've had major writers block. Especially since my mind is wrapped around this huge competition we are having at our school. That's all we have been doing for the past three months! Thankfully it's over Saturday and I'll be back to writing more of Roxanne's story. Thanks to everyone who has supported me! Please please pleeeeeeeease review!

Embry's P.O.V.

"Stupid bike!" I yelled aggravated.

I kicked the broken motorcycle making it fall on its opposite side. I've been trying to fix it for months now, but my motor skills aren't so great. The only other person I know that could fix it is Jacob, who is nowhere to be found.

"Yo Embry!" a familiar voice called.

I turned to the sound of my name.

"What's up Quil?" I asked, not really caring.

"Have you seen Jake? I've been trying to contact him, but he's tuning me out."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you even asking? He's probably with Bella."

Quil groaned.

"Why is he still trying to win her over? She isn't worth it anymore. If she still chooses Edward than why can't he let her go?"

I shrugged.

"You know how stubborn Jake gets, and when it turns into a competition he won't be the first to back down."

Quil nodded, understanding my point. I shook my head in disgust.

"I would understand if it was his imprint, but she isn't even that! I wish he would just get over her already!" I complained. "I need him to come fix my bike."

"Yeah…well that's not going to happen until he actually _does_ meet his imprint." Quil sighed. My phone vibrated in my left pocket. I got it out and opened it. I smile spread across my face.

"Who is it?" Quil asked.

I looked at the text message.

Hey Embry! What's up? I haven't heard form you in a while. Txt me back as soon as you can!

-Roxanne 

"Family friend," I laughed. "Wonder how she's doing…"

"She?" Quil repeated. "Is it a hot she?"

"Don't you need to go see Cecile or something?" I asked annoyed.

He squinted.

"Are you hiding something from me?" he asked. "Do you have a secret lover or something?"

I hit him over the side of the head.

"She's a friend that's it." I insured with a mean tone.

I texted her back,

Hey Roxanne, nothing is going on over here (since May I remind you I live in Forks) and I'm really pissed off at my motorcycle since it refuses to be fixed. Why don't you drop by and fix it for me? You're a genius at these kinds of things. I'm sure the guys are driving you nuts anyway ;) Txt me if you can come for a visit. –E

When I was sure the message was sent I snapped my phone shut.

"Does she know about…us?" Quil asked.

I shook my head.

"I haven't had the time to tell her."

"My question still hasn't been answered."

I raised an eyebrow, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Is she hot or not?" he repeated.

I slapped him over the head again.

"Dude, that's really getting annoying!" He whined, rubbing his head.

"Well, something good came out of this day." I said pulling my bike off the ground.

"And what is that?" Quil asked still rubbing his head.

"I got to see you hurt," I began.

I felt a glare at the back of my head.

"I know who can fix my bike, and I think I know what to do about Jake."

Quils eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean?"

I gave a sly smirk.

"Let's just say I know someone who might be able to get Jacob over Bella."

Quil looked interested now.

"And this person would be…?" he asked.

"A family friend." I answered.

It took him a minute, but a smile reached his face soon enough.

"You mean that chick you were talking to…"

"Is a lot like him, and is a hell of a lot of fun."

Quil had an annoyed look on his face. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I snapped.

"You still haven't answered the most important question. Is she hot or not?" He blocked his head as if to guard it if I tried to hit him again.

I sighed and pulled out my wallet in my back pocket. I opened it and it showed the newest picture I had of her.

He looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Woo!" he hooted. "And you never introduced me to her because…?"

I snatched the picture out of his hands.

"The picture was taken a year ago" I added, putting the picture back in my wallet.

"You mean she could look even better?" he gasped. "Dude I really hate you right now!"

I laughed.

"She still hasn't texted me back so I'm not sure if she can come." I told.

"Well, if she can, tell me when she gets here. I want to see how much more grown up she looks."

I was about to hit him over the head again until a voice entered my thoughts.

"Embry, Quil, I need you to meet us at the beach." Sam's voice ordered.

We both groaned but obeyed. We transformed into our wolf forms and made our way to the beach.

"_Hope she's a dog lover." _Quil thought.

I laughed, but it came out as a howl.

We made it to the beach, but I didn't know that I had received a text message on my phone that was back at home, informing me about something that could ruin our plan.


	5. Ready or Not Here I Come

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but a lot has been going on cough Future City cough. Anyway I have been in D.C. for the past week and got home so I haven't had much time on my hands. This is what I got so far so please enjoy and review!

Roxanne's P.O.V.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me, feeling my entire anger gather inside me.

How could he do this to me? I trusted him! He was the leader! He was supposed to take care of his pack not sacrifice them to the biggest jerk alive!

I was pacing, trying so hard to control myself. I looked around the room. Dusty cement floor with ceiling to floor windows with ripped curtains. A balcony was just outside those windows so I could see the entire neighborhood. My furniture was definitely old and looked like it belonged in a junkyard. One dresser that might have been a light blue once was now chipping and showed a weird brown red under some of the spots of blue paint. A little mirror hung on a wall with disgusting yellow colored wallpaper that already had holes in it and was probably swarming with roaches. Then my bed, it was a giant one, but it sagged to the ground and the canopy over it was about to collapse. I looked in the corner where a random little chair waited there. Why do I have that? It's pointless! A pointless stupid little chair!

I could feel myself start to give in to the anger. I tried to calm it by letting tears come, but they wouldn't. Something was keeping them from coming, like I was meant to feel this pain and be punished by it.

Why did I deserve this? Why do I deserve any of this?

"It's not fair!" I yelled in the now very cold room.

I felt myself changing into my other form, my other body. My clenched fists became paws with claws stretched, my yelling voice became a howl as my mouth changed into a muzzle with huge canine teeth, and the bare pale skin that usually covered my human body was now growing white fur. It hurt for a moment when my spine had to completely bend and when all of me muscles and bones had to shift, but eventually it relaxed me a little and I felt relief. I had held this in for too long, this animal, but still the pain did not leave.

A snarl came through my bared canine teeth as frustration started to come along with the pain and anger. I looked over at the little chair. Why do I have that? It's not of any use, and it's ugly!

I leaped on the chair making a terrible snap as the old wooden legs snapped under my new weight. I ripped at the cushion and tore it with my teeth and claws until all that was left was some fluff and wooden pieces. I looked at the rest of the room. That stupid dresser! Why do I even deal with it? I don't need it anyway!

I tore that apart as well. Soon enough I found myself destroying everything in that room. Tearing the curtains down, shattering the mirror, making the canopy finally fall down onto the cement floor, and raked my claws down the wallpaper. Something caught my eye while I was taking down some of the wallpaper. Something was sticking out of the pillow case, a little black corner of a book. I realized it was my sketchbook. I growled at it and made my way over to the pillow. I clasped it between my teeth and shook it viciously until I finally flung it across the room, slamming it into the wall. Papers fluttered everywhere.

I stood there on my four legs watching the drawings as they fluttered to the ground. I was breathing hard, my tongue hanging over my canine teeth. I slowly walked over to the drawings. Some of them were random, just when I was trying to draw something that didn't relate to what I usually drew. That's when I saw one of them. The pictures of the boy I always dreamed about. He was at a dance with a girl. He had a glossy ponytail and his back was to me, but I could see the girl and the beautiful figures dancing around them. She had a broken leg and didn't look too happy to be dancing with him. That was one of the older ones though.

I looked at another one, this one was more recent. He was much bigger, and he looked so alone…even though I couldn't see his face I could just feel it. When I was about to push the drawing aside something else caught my eye, which made a knot in my stomach. It was a picture of her…my sister. She was smiling in this drawing. She was smiling with her warm brown eyes shining. She was with me. I was smiling with her, my green eyes looking up at her. That smile…

This time when I reached for a picture it was a hand.

I haven't smiled like that in such a long time.

"Vanessa…" I whispered a hint of a dog like whimper in my voice. "I miss you so much."

My fingers traced the young girls face. She was always so beautiful.

I started to gather my drawings. One that made me stop for a second was one of Vanessa dancing.

I let out a soft laugh.

She always loved to dance. That's the one thing she and I had in common…

I began picking up the drawings again, the last one was of the boy. Even though it didn't show his face I knew what he was doing. He was crying. He was hunched over, sitting on the shore of the beach. Looking at this made me want to comfort this boy. He had no idea how much I could relate to him.

I picked up the drawing and put it back with the stack of my other drawings. I stood up on two legs now and looked around the room. I cursed under my breath as I looked around the destroyed room. Everything was ruined. I knew that when King or Christian saw this…

A little flare of anger started in my stomach again. I didn't want to think about them. I didn't even want to hear their names right now. I just needed to get away.

That's when my phone made a little beeping noise under my destroyed curtains. I dug through them to reach the phone. It was a text message from Embry.

A smile spread across my face.

Embry, god I missed him. It has been so long since I had heard from him. He must have finally returned my text message.

**Hey Roxanne, nothing is going on over here (since May I remind you I live in Forks) and I'm really pissed off at my motorcycle since it refuses to be fixed. Why don't you drop by and fix it for me? You're a genius at these kinds of things. I'm sure the guys are driving you nuts anyway ;) Txt me if you can come for a visit. –E**

Embry had been a family friend since I can remember. My parents died when I was young and his family has always been there for me, including him. My parents were friends with the rest of the packs parents too. That's why I'm here. All of us were meant to be together. It's instinct. My mom died giving birth to me and dad couldn't take it, so he ran. That's when Embry came in. His folks were friends of my moms and they promised to help with Vanessa and me. But they don't know what I am, or what the guys are either. Almost all of the packs parents were dead because of…that night. King and Logan's folks are the only ones left, but they are living away since they think they would get in our way. They are like us too, but they are getting older, and ever since that night...they have been weaker.

Just thinking abut all of those things made something inside me hurt, I wasn't sure what it was, but it was something that was about to make me lose it. I could tell. I texted him back,

**Hey Embry! I really need a vacation so consider your bike fixed! I need to talk to you about something. You remember that guy Duke? Well, he is making my life hell right now. I'll explain it to you face to face. **

**-Roxanne**

I sent the text and started gathering my clothes putting them in a backpack. I picked up my leather jacket, leather gloves, helmet, keys, and wallet. I changed into my leather pants and into black leather high heeled boots that reached the knee. I hesitated but decided it was best. I gathered up my weapons, three guns, two knives, and some bullets and hooked them or stored them on my belt. What can I say, when you have to deal with a huge pack of werewolves that worked for Duke chasing after you, you need to be prepared. I wrote a note for Rick and left it on my ruined bed. I ran down the stairs and made my way out of our lair (since it isn't anything like a home) into the alley way. I put on the jacket and helmet. When I reached the motorcycle I whispered,

"Hello baby."

I quickly put the keys in the ignition. When I felt the motorcycle roar to life I reeled it around so it faced out of the alleyway. I stopped and turned to look at my "home". Maybe I should leave a note…

I shook my head and turned to the opposite direction. With the pull of the throttle I went screeching out of the alley way and soon enough out of the neighborhood.

"Well Forks…ready or not here I come."


	6. The Chase

Okay I know it has been a really, really, REALLY long time…and I just have to say that I was having a writer's block. I'm sorry for those of you who have been waiting for this! Thank you for being patient! I promise you that I will be able to write a lot more….because I finally got a LAPTOP! I used to have to share one computer with my family, but now I have my own private one and it rocks! Oh, and if you remember Roxanne's bike She talked about in the beginning this is a picture of it! /wp-content/uploads/2007/04/mv-agusta-f4-cc.jpg. I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I'm going to try and write more now!

Duke's P.O.V

I was sitting on my giant leather couch relaxing in my loft that was on the North Shore of Chicago. I watched the flames of one of my many candles that were lit in the room. The lighting made the tile floors look like ice, and made many shadows grow on it.

I couldn't help but shutter. Just thinking about shadows, what might cause them, after that one night you could never see or do anything without questioning the dangers that might linger among them.

I sighed trying to relax. Today had been a rough day with King. He is very hard to bargain with, but all in all, I won as always.

I took another sip of champagne waiting for the news I had asked for, news about Roxanne.

I smirked.

She wouldn't be happy that's for sure. She has always hated me, always reminded me how much she wanted me out of her life. She didn't realize that it only made me want her more.

I bit my lower lip to hold in a laugh.

She truly was the perfect girl for me; Beautiful, headstrong, loyal, and over all…powerful. She doesn't even know it, but she is actually the strongest among her pack, and even stronger than me. Therefore she was perfect, and I was perfect for her. I understand just how special she is unlike those fools that are called her friends. They've been hiding it from her, trying to "protect" her, but I won't be so selfish. I will give her everything she has ever desired since, unlike King's pack, I have plenty to offer: a perfect home, a perfect pack and a fortune that could never end. She has never been able to have the things she has wanted. In fact, I am the one who bought her that motorcycle she loves so dearly, even though she doesn't know it.

I heard feet shuffle in the room behind me.

"Well, how did it go?" I asked swirling the champagne in the glass. "Nicely I hope."

I heard a couple of uncomfortable clearing of throats and shifts.

I grinned.



"Then again, this is Roxanne, she does make things a little bit more difficult then she should." I took another sip.

"Duke, she had a worse reaction then we thought she would." I heard my most trusted companion, Bryan, answer in an unsure voice.

My grip tightened around the glass.

"Which means?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"She ran off. We followed her and only got a note she left in front of the dance studio to Rick. She said she was visiting some old friends and will be gone for a while." He informed.

I let a light growl rumble through my chest making the few member of my pack behind tense. I could tell they feared me, I could smell it, feel it, and easily see it. Just thinking about them cowering made me calm down. My grin slowly grew back on my face. I ran my hands through my dark brown hair as I rose from the couch,

"If it's a chase she wants…" I turned to them and smiled. "It's a chase she will get."


	7. Some Things Never Change

Yeah, might be a little random…but all stories have random chapters right? I was just kind of trying to show that she and Embry have been a part of each other's lives for a LONG time. I know there haven't been answers, but I promise that they are coming! I still have to finish a few other things…answers will come! Comment if you wish. I actually hope you will. I'm hoping people haven't given up on me! Thanks guys!

Roxanne's P.O.V

I pulled up in front of the familiar house and grinned.

"Man nothings changed." I sighed, while getting off of my bike.

I stood there with hands on my hips just studying my second home, or real home, which ever seems appropriate. It took me a minute to realize that I still had my helmet on.

"Smooth."

I started to take it off, but when it was halfway off; my now exposed nose caught a somewhat familiar scent. I quickly pulled it back on and, in two quick movements, turned in the general direction with my gun out and ready.

I stood there arm outstretched, waiting.

I studied the area trying to look for one certain thing, but the trees were everywhere, as always.

I let out a low warning growl; pulling the safe on my gun to show that I meant business.

The only movement was a few leaves dancing as a gust of wind blew again. When I was just about to put the gun away something caught my eye. I saw a rustic colored blob run through some trees…away from my direction. It was watching me. I was about to pull the trigger but as soon as I saw it there was no time, it was gone.

"What was that?" I breathed, taking off my helmet.

Definitely too big to be what I think it was, and I don't remember anyone being that color.

I put the gun in my bag and made my way to the front porch.

Besides, if it was one of the Dukes boys they wouldn't have been too shy, there would most likely be a fight.

"And I would most likely win." I smiled.

Whatever it was, it's gone now and I was pretty sure I scared it off.



I knocked on the door and prepared myself for some kind of Embry hug, but there was no answer. I knocked again and waited a little longer, arms crossed. When no one answered I groaned and sat on the porch steps placing my shin in my hands.

Great, their probably out grocery shopping.

I let out a quiet laugh.

Smart. They know how much I eat, and Embry's dad told me that Embry has grown quite an appetite himself.

I wonder how much he's changed. I haven't seen him in years…four to be exact. We keep in touch, but it's just been harder for both of us. I really do miss him, and I'm sure he's worried….

I winced.

Ugh, I'm a pain in the ass. He always tells me he doesn't worry much less care 'cause he knows I'm more responsible now, but I know him better. He was there for a lot; always for me. I've wanted to return the favor, he just says that I bring excitement and that's all he needs.

I sighed and lay down on the very old wooden floor.

"Well, this is boring."

I looked around me only to see two rocking chairs, and some dead plants. I picked at the chipping white paint on the porch floor until something glinted in the very weak sunlight. I rose and tried to look around the rocking chair, not really wanting to get up, but no matter what way I twisted myself I never got a clear image.

I cursed under my breath and got up. I made my way to the left side of the house only to see a very, very beat up motorcycle leaning against the wall.

"Man Ems…what did you do?"

I studied it and shook my head. He did want me to fix it, might as well get started.

I got out my lock pick and started working on the front door.

Can't get mad, it's for a good cause.

When I heard a satisfying click I quickly walked through to make sure there was no alarm, and of course, there wasn't.

They have never been big on safety…then again what happens in Forks?

I walked through the house to open the garage door, making a few stops to look at the way too familiar rooms and photos.



"Do they ever do anything to change things up?" I laughed. Just a house full of lazy bums

When I finally opened the garage door I rolled the poor bike in and looked around the tools they had hanging around.

Not too bad. They have some decent stuff.

I should probably change into some ugly clothes…

I saw some overalls hanging on a little table with oil stains on it.

"That's convenient." I shrugged.

I lifted the overalls and couldn't help but gasp.

"Somebody has a grow spurt." I whistled.

I mean I'm tall but this…this is the size of Tiny!

I sighed,

"Whatever, He wants me to fix his bike. I owe him anyway." And with that, I got to work.


	8. The Stranger

WHOOP! I'm on a roll! Okay…this may be hard to believe, but I'm not a Jacob fan…at all…so I'm not sure if this is any good or not. Please tell me!

Jacobs P.O.V

I quickly ran through the forest, trying to figure out what had just happened. There was a person outside of Embry's house with an awesome motorcycle, and a gun, and pointing it at me. Who the hell could Embry possibly know that would threaten someone with a gun, can't be a friend of his that's for sure? How did she know I was there?

Wait, was it even a chick? I couldn't see the person that well though the trees and it had on a helmet. Then again…I know a girl's body more than any guy, and that was definitely a chicks figure.

"_Yo, Embry, we need to talk."_ I thought hoping he heard the urgency.

"_Come by Quils place then. He's helping me out with something"_

I gagged.

"_I don't even want to know." _I teased.

He scowled and blocked me out. I made my way to Quils, without really trying. I could find his house blind folded.

Before I exited the forest I changed back to human form and put on some pants. I saw Quil and Embry loading some bags in the back of Embry's car. I could see Quils annoyance from here, but Embry seemed eager…weird. I ran up to the car.

"Hey! What uh…" I picked up a plastic bag." What are you doing?"

Quil grumbled. "We went grocery shopping."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you guys go shopping for food? I thought that was too 'time consuming'." I quoted them.

"Yeah but this is for something important." Embry answered while putting a bag in the car.

"Speaking of important, I need to tell you something." I said, trying to show the urgency.

They both stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked in a serious voice.

They were both a little bit closer so I could talk a little quieter.



"I was just making my rounds in the forest until I heard something coming down the street, and I see the most beautiful bike going down the road, and I got a little distracted and followed it."

They both looked at me confused. Quil was about to say something but I held up a figure to stop him.

"I'm getting there."

He crossed his arms and waited.

"So I'm following it right? And it stops in front of Embry's house."

Embry stepped forward with a little more interest.

"Yeah, and I'm sitting there trying to figure out who it is, as soon as the persons about to take off the helmet until this huge breeze blows and suddenly it's pointing a gun in my direction. I had no idea what was happening or how the person knew I was there, but all I knew is that it was expecting something, and I don't feel like it's a nice person."

When I finished the story I got different reactions then I thought I would. Instead of saying something like, "Let's check it out" or "Time for some ass kicking" they both looked at each other then back at me.

"What?" I asked, totally confused.

"What did the person look like?" Embry asked.

I scowled.

"Why the hell does it matter? The chick threatened to use a gun. G.U.N." I tried spelling it out but something flashed in his eyes.

"Chick, so it was a girl?" He asked.

I crossed my arms.

"Yeah that's usually what a chick is Embry. Why does it matter?" I heard a growl in my voice.

They both looked at each other again.

"You don't think…" Quil began.

Embry didn't answer, but instead quickly ran back into Quils house, came back with a few more groceries, and hustled to the driver's seat.

"What's going on that I don't know about?" I asked, a little angry.

"Come with us and you'll find out." Quil said while getting in the passenger seat.

I shook my head.



"I can't, I was going to meet Bella—"

They groaned.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Come on Jake! Can't you leave her alone for just like, two hours?" Quil scowled.

I rolled my eyes.

"I got to go. I'll see you guys tonight though, okay?"

I quickly ran back to the forest before they could say anything else. I really don't want to hear them complain about Bella again. They just don't get it. Can't I be in love with someone even if they aren't my imprint? Even if I did, I don't think I'll make such a big deal about it. I'm going to prove a point. I don't know what point that is yet, but I know it will make them shut up.

I transformed into my wolf form and made my way to Bella's house eagerly.

"_Fine, but you're going to be disappointed that you didn't come…"_Embry's voice echoed through my head.

I blocked them out and focused on one thing. Getting to Bella.


End file.
